


Porcupine

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: McCoy McCoys.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Porcupine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s easy to see how Leonard’s made it so high up in the Terran Empire, right onto the flagship, chief medical officer with all the perks that that entails. He’s exactly as difficult as he needs to be, tough, _naturally_ jagged, and he doesn’t bow down to anyone. Most of the time, Jim enjoys that—he prefers having staff strong enough to serve him. He couldn’t stand to have a _weak_ crew. Those closest to him are the ones that he knows can take the most. Other times, on rare occasions, Leonard comes dangerously close to crossing a line—he’ll bark at all his nurses, his patients/victims, and then he’ll turn around and snarl something to Jim that he _really_ shouldn’t say. 

Fortunately, it’s not one of those times. They have an engineer spread out on the biobed, on the verge of death, and Leonard really thinks they should just let him die, because according to Leonard, the man’s a fool. The accident was his own fault. Jim can’t tolerate clumsiness aboard such an important vessel. Leonard reminds him like he doesn’t already know. Leonard gestures vaguely at the wall panel indicating fading vital signs and grunts, “Just let the idiot pass; he deserves it for such incompetence.” Jim doesn’t disagree. But he doesn’t agree aloud, because he’s enjoying Leonard’s tirade. “Imagine, seeing an electrical fire and walking _right into it_! And according to Scotty, the moron caused the short-circuiting himself! I could keep him around long enough for the agonizer, but why even bother? You should flush him out the airlock as an example!”

Jim’s sorely tempted, solely to please his doctor. But he also knows not to let Leonard have too long a leash—he’s already too secure in his closeness to Jim. He strolls around the biobed, slapping the unconscious man’s boot, glaring like he resents his time being wasted. “I don’t know why they even bothered bringing him up to me. We could be toasting to the success of our mission right now, and instead I’m leaning over this dumbass! Damn it, we _are_ going to toast. Let him die. I’ll get the brandy—”

He makes a move towards his office, but Jim suddenly springs to life, reaching out to grab the golden sash around his waist. As talented an officer as Leonard is, he doesn’t have the combat skills that Jim does. He can’t defend himself in time. Jim jerks Leonard back against him, crushing them together and wrapping the sash around his fist to shorten it. He tends to use those particular accessories more as handcuffs than anything else. 

Leonard opens his mouth, but before he can get his question out, Jim smashes into it. He thrusts his tongue between Leonard’s parted lips and licks him out, sucking him down and devouring his mouth. Leonard groans and surrenders to it, though he looks annoyed again the second Jim pulls back. 

He mutters, “I take it you agree with me.”

“I haven’t decided,” Jim muses. Keeping the man a little longer for the sake of the agony booth might prove a good lesson for the rest of his crew. He’ll need Leonard’s help with that. 

Leonard grumbles, “Then what was that for?”

“Being so amusingly prickly.”

Leonard rolls his eyes. Jim slams into him again, rewarding the worst behaviour.


End file.
